The Strip/Transcript
Episode 16: The Strip. (The heroes are seen having a meeting with Ray Boccino and Phil Bell.) Ray: Look, all I'm saying is that you guys are on your own when it comes to this situation you're in! Mich: '''Ugh. This is getting on my damn nerves. (Walks out) '''Bell: So that's it? We're not gonna help them? Ray: Exactaly, Phil. That's what I'm saying. Bell: Well, you can do what you want. I ain't leaving these people when they need it. (Ray leaves. Sunset Shimmer, Luis, and Gay Tony enters.) Luis: Hey. Sunset: What was that all about? California: We have a new problem. Principal Cinch seems to have a grudge against us. We never had a problem with her at this magnatude. Sunset: Well, I need help with a more immediate problem. (Toreno enters.) Toreno: Ever hear about those portals to Equestria? California: Yeah. Why. Sunset: O'Malley is trying to destroy them. Toreno: Which can cause random portals to open out of thin air and maybe under our own feet. California: I'm in. I need to capture the Omega A.I. anyway. Toreno: Alright then. Call me when it's done. (Sunset and California leaves. Meanwhile, Mich is driving his car. His phone rings.) Mich: Toreno? Toreno: (Phone) I have something you need to do. You know Ray Boccino, right? Mich: That prick that gets on my nerves? Yeah. We tried to get him to help us out with Cinch. Toreno: Never worked? Mich: Never worked. Toreno: He's working with Cinch. Mich: There's the reason why. Toreno: He's along the Strip. His car will be in the middle of 3. Take him out by any means. Mich: Thought you'd never ask. (Mich arrives and places a bomb under the car in the middle. He gets to cover and sees Ray walking out a number of henchmen. They leave, Mich detonates the bomb, and the cars explodes, confirming Ray's demise. Mich leaves.) Mich: Toreno, it's done. Toreno: (Phone) Another major blow to Cinch's plans. Good work. I'll call you if need anything else. Goodbye. (Meanwhile at Canterlot High O'Malley along with his Lopez clone are near the portal to Equestria. Lopez is working on planting a bomb on the statue) O'Malley: Yes. Once this portal to Equestria is gone, more portals will appear, causing to the two worlds to practilly merge! Lopez: ¿Por qué quieres dos mundos se fusionen? (Why do you want two worlds to merge?) O'Malley: You fool! Don't you know what happens when two different worlds suddenly start merging!? Both worlds are ripped to pieces! Death and destruction every where! Plus it will be easier to take over both of them when they are in the same place. Lopez: ¿Y cómo vas a hacerse cargo de ambos mundos cuando se fusionan? (And how are you gonna take over both worlds when they merge?) O'Malley: We'll... cross that bridge when we come to it. Lopez: Ni siquiera sabes? (You don't even know? O'Malley: Do not question me! I've been working on my many other plots! Such as my revenge against that Mustang fool! Lopez: Lo que sea...(Whatever) (Lopez returns to work) (Meanwhile Sunset and California sneak near Canterlot) California: All right we need to be careful here. Sunset: Yeah. O'Malley somehow has been able to escape everyone quite a few times. California: Well I need to make sure he doesn't. Sunset: Hmm... I have an idea. Listen to this. (Back with O'Malley and Lopez) O'Malley: How much longer Lopez? Lopez: Usted podría ayudar. (You could help out) O'Malley: No I can't! I don't have a body anymore! Lopez: ¿Y qué? ¿No tenías un robot que utiliza un turrent arma cuando no era más que una cabeza? (So? Didn't you have a robot who used a gun turrent when he was just a head?) O'Malley: I still have no idea how he was able to do that... ???: Hey O'Malley! (Lopez and O'Malley turn and see Sunset standing there arms crossed) O'Malley: Its that Sunset bitch! Lopez, quick, kill her! Lopez: Si. Sunset: Whoa, whoa wait a minute. There's no need for that. I'm not here to stop you. O'Malley: Oh really? Sunset: Yes. In fact, I want to join you. O'Malley: You don't say? Lopez: Bull mierda! (Bull shit!) O'Malley: Why would you want to join? Aren't you learning "friendship" or some other garbage like that? Sunset: Not anymore. I'm sick of dealing with Princess Twilight and all her friendship talk! I want what I've wanted from the start. To rule Equestria! And I'm sure together we can do that. O'Malley: What could a teenage girl like you offer? Sunset: In Equestria I'm a magical unicron. Don't you think having someone who uses magic on your side would be useful? O'Malley: Hmm... You do make a good point. And I could always use another minion. Lopez: Ella es puta mentira. Sólo déjame maté ya. (She's fucking lying. Let me kill her already) O'Malley: Hmm... How can I trust you? Susnet: How about I bring you a gift? (Pulls out a round shaped object) Lopez: Granada! (Granade!) (Sunset turns around and throw the granade. It explodes and California is blow away near the 3. They go up to California) Sunset: A Freelancer. He came here to try and stop you. California: You.... traitor... Sunset: (To California) Are you honestly surprised? (To O'Malley) You could take over this Freelancer and you'll have a new host. O'Malley: BWHAHAHAHA! YES! BRILLENT MISS SHIMMER! BRILLENT! Sunset: So we got a deal then. O'Malley: Oh very much so. Lopez! Keep working on that bomb! Lopez: Si. (Goes to the portal) O'Malley: With a new host and a magical unicron on my side, THE MERGE WORLD WILL BE MINE!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sunset: There's just one thing. O'Malley: What's that? (Suddenly O'Malley looks down and sees a device below his feet) Sunset: You just got double crossed. O'Malley: NOOOO!!! (O'Malley is sucked into the device) Lopez: (Looks back at where O'Malley was) ¡Idiota! Te dije que me dejara la maté! (You Idiot! I told you to let me kill her!) (Lopez point his pistol at Sunset but Sunset is suddenly pushed to the side by California who got back up and shoots Lopez's head, shooting it clean off his body) Lopez: Mierda... (Fuck...) (Body falls down) California: Awesome job Sunset. That was a really good idea you had there. Sunset: If there is one thing I was good at before reforming, it was lying. California: (Picks up the device holding O'Malley) I know the UNSC will be very happy to get they're hands on this. You did good today Sunset. Not only in capturing this rouge A.I. but in saving two worlds. Susnet: Thank you California. California: I know your still learning about friendship right now but you can think of me as your friend. Sunset: That means a lot. California: I'll see you real soon. (California leaves. Sunet Shimmer then looks at the portal heading for Equestria. She smiles at it and then leaves) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Cinch Arc Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline